


You spilled the milk and had me leave milky paws on your walls

by Drkaihusky



Series: moonshine: flannel and stripes [2]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Banter, F/F, Werewolf!AU, puppy power - Freeform, waggy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: Yongsun wished she'd been less careless. What a mess. It wasn't Byul's fault, but...It's not like Hyejin's cynicism or Wheein's laughter were much help either.Whatever caused this, how could she be mad at the cute furball in a striped shirt...





	1. Late puberty

**Author's Note:**

> What am I even doing with my life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should stop trying to write serious fics

It was no secret that Moon Byulyi was a werewolf. Not even to Solar. It was often the topic of jokes, and Byul herself was quite open about being part of the infamous Moon Clan. Even if she hadn't shifted into a wolf, like ever. They had all more or less assumed that the practical side wasn't happening for Byul anymore. Byul always shrugged it of when it came up, undergoing whatever gag Wheein and Hyejin came up with. And Yongsun somehow always got the short end of the stick. They once convinced her to drag byul along by a leash. During a live performance.

And then somehow, everything changed. Two weeks before her 21st birthday, Byul started to withdraw herself more. When they asked her about it, byul somehow sneakily dodged the question...

 

"Hyejin-ah..." Yongsun began.

"What is it, unnie?"

"I'm worried about Byul."

Wheein and Hyejin shared a worried glance.

"Have you tried calling her?" Wheein asked helpfully.

"Voicemail. And she then texts me back a while later to apologize."

Yongsun sighs.

"Unnie, maybe you should try to visit her? You know how stubborn she is." Hyejin suggested.

Yeah... Maybe she really should.

 

"Moon Byulyi! Open up!" Solar yelled, banging on the door.

She was met by loud cursing and stumbling coming from Byul’s apartment. Yongsun frowned. She stood there for a full fifteen minutes before her knocking got through. The door opened just a little bit, only showing an eye and a part of a face mask.

“Yes? Ah! Yong...”

Yongsun noticed that the door chain was keeping the door from opening further. She frowned.

“Byul-ah, what are you doing in there? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” Byul breathed.

She didn’t sound fine at all. More, like, panicked?

“Can I come in?”

“Eh...”

The hell was she doing in there?

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea…”

Yongsun frowned harder.

“Oh my God, Byulyi, what are you hiding from me that could be so terrible that you lock yourself in there all the time...?!!”

Byul gulped.

“Allright… Just wait one sec.”

The door closed again. Yongsun heard more stumbling, and other questionable noises, before the door opened again. Without the chain this time. Byul wore cargo shorts and a red-grey striped hoodie. The hood was pulled up and she was still wearing the face mask. Yongsun arched an eyebrow.

“Byul-ah, what are you wearing?”

Yongsun shook her head, eyes locked on the shorts.

“They’re comfy.” Byul gruffed.

Yongsun snorted. Sure they were. She entered the apartment. The second she took in her surroundings, the frown returned. What the hell had Byul been doing here?? The furniture had been moved towards the bedroom, replaced by the mattress of Byul’s bed on the floor.

“What happened here?” Yongsun managed to ask.

“I’m preparing.”

Yongsun threw her a confused look.

“What for??!”

Byul sighed.

“Puberty.”

???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm even doing...


	2. Puberty my ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puberty my ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puberty my ass

“Puberty my ass.” Yongsun blurted out.

Byul blinked. There was an awkward silence.

“Unnie, I’m serious.”

Byul sighed.

“Then explain, because I’m lost here.” Yongsun huffed.

“Fine.”

Byul took the mask off and Yongsun almost choked on her spit. The mask touched the wooden floor. She let the hood down. Yongsun immediately grabbed for Byul’s face.

“Hairy…”

It was all Kim Yongsun could say. Byul snorted.

“Yup.”

Yongsun gave Byul a look.

“Does this mean-?”

“Yup.”

“And you-?”

“Hell yes.”

“Now???”

Byul’s eyes twinkled mischievously.

“According to my mom, it **had** to happen at some point before I turned 21, but to think that I was **this** bad of a late bloomer…”

Yongsun snorted at that.

“According to the science of it all, I will be changed fully by the next full moon, which would be-!”

“Your birthday.” Yongsun finished.

Byul smiled.

“Exactly.”

In a flush of excitement, and the funny fact that she was still holding Byul’s face, Yongsun kissed her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like annoying you with cliffhangers...


	3. Preparing for puberty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young love... So pure...

Somehow they had ended up making out on the mattress in the living room. Yongsun clutched at the hoodie. Byul groaned a bit. Somewhere along the ride, Byul had slipped her tongue in and Yongsun was practically straddling her. Byul could only think about-

**_Wind flower… Wi-wind flower…_ **

Byul froze.

**_U U U URIMAN IBYEORIKKA_ **

Yongsun pulled away and stared at Byul.

**_DU DU DU DURIMAN APAHALKKA_ **

“Really? That’s your ringtone?” Yongsun giggled.

Byull huffed.

“It’s a good song, unnie.”

Yongsun laughed and poked Byul’s cheek. So cute. She didn’t know Byul like Wind flower that much.

“Who called?”

Byul checked her phone.

“Wheein…”

She frowned.

“Should I call back?”

“Nah, do it later…”

Yongsun pulled her in for a kiss again.

**_Wind flower… Wi-wind flower…_ **

Ugh. Byul broke away from a whining Yongsun and picked up the phone.

“WHAT.”

_“Byulyi?”_

Byul paled. It wasn’t Wheein who called, but her dear mother this time.

“Yes, eomma?”

Byul decided to put her on speaker. Bad idea.

_“How is puberty coming along? Did you grow your tail already?”_

Byul choked on some water she had grabbed for herself.

_“Make sure you notify the person you’re sleeping with!”_

“EOMMA! You’re on speaker!!” Byul mewled into the phone.

Yongsun had to hold her laughter in.

_“Oh? Who’s with you?”_

“It’s just me, auntie!”

_“Oh! It’s you, Yongsun-ssi! Take good care of my Byul…”_

“EOMMA!” Byul sputtered.

Yongsun giggled. She hardly got to see Moon Byulyi so flustered. This was very entertaining.

“Of course, auntie! Anything I need to know?”

Byul just stood there, mortified, while Yongsun discussed “puberty” with her mother.

 

Why…

 

Hyejin laughed in her face.

“They were discussing **what** now?” Wheein asked, pretty mortified.

“My mother was explaining how me being an active werewolf will affect my sex drive. To Yongsun.”

Byul didn’t even care anymore. Her life was over. Where did it all go wrong?

“I’m sorry unnie, but…” Hyejin kept wheezing in-between her words.

Wheein gave Hyejin a soft glare.

“-the fact that you still have a crush on Yongsun unnie makes it all hilarious!”

Byul paled.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about! Stop joking around, Hyejin-ah!”

“Oh my God… Hyejinnie, she totally **is** crushing bad on unnie…” Wheein gasped, holding a palm over her mouth.

“No, I’m not!” Byulyi squeaked.

“What are you not?”

Byul froze.

“Unnie! Hi!” Byul blurted out to Yongsun.

Yongsun: ???

“Come on, unnie! We need to go!” Byul decided, dragging the unsuspecting leader away from the deviant duo, who just kept smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I question my own sanity.


	4. Pubescent farting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids visit the double trouble couple

All it took was a fart. Yongsun was staring at its source. Moon Byulyi had farted and a long, furry tail had nyoomed into existence. It was growing out of the cargo shorts already. Yongsun kept staring.

“What is it?”

Byul seemed uneasy. Yongsun threw her a kiss.

“I was distracted, sorry.”

Byul was all "???" and just stared. Hwasa let out a snort from her spot on the couch and Wheein made a face.

"Are you two flirting again?" Wheein asked.

"Don't they always?"

"Yeah, but it would be less annoying if anyone actually makes a move for once... It's annoying."

Hyejin laughed.

"Yeah, Unnies, go smooch somewhere!" Hwasa highfived Wheein.

Solar just flushed all red and Byul just stared.

"Oh my god..." Hyejin muttered, earning a confused look from Wheein.

"What did you two do...?"

Wheein still lept behind on the hint.

Byul started sputtering and Solar put a hand over the wolf's mouth.

"Nothing! We did nothing!"

Hyejin didn't believe a shit.

"Oh my god... What did you do???!"

Wheein finally caught on. She gasped softly.

"Oh no... Byul... Have you finally cracked under hormonal pressure?"

Byul pulled Yong's hand away.

"I didn't start it! She-!!"

"No! Moon Byulyi, shush!"

Solar was whacking Byul on her shoulders with her palms.

"They finally did it..." Wheein mumbled.

"We raised them well..." Hyejin said, wiping a fake tear away.

"Please make her happy, Hyung..." Wheein told Byul, who actually snorted.

Yongsun gasped and wanted to yell at the wolf and their two devilish children, but the look on Byul's face melted her anger away.

"Ugh, you dumb puppy..."

She could swear the tail was waggy. Yongsun rolled her eyes and kissed Byul's nose.

"Ok, ew, I take it all back, this is definately still disgustingly annoying..."

Hyejin let out a laugh.

"Aww Wheepup, don't worry, you are still our pup-pup!"

Wheein tried to dodge a Hwasa-glomp, but couldn't escape the warm embrace in the end.

"Look at you, Wheepup, flirting..." Byul shot back.

"Tsk... Wheein-ssi... When are you gonna do something about it?" Yongsun teased.

Wheein got **so red** that she was moving her mouth, but without any sound coming out of it. Hyejin snorted and decided to attack. She pressed a kiss on her best friend's nape.

Byul laughed.

"Unnie, I think we broke her..." Hyejin chuckled.

"If I knew parenting would be this hard..." Solar began.

"Let's get married then..." Byul joked.

Yongsun slapped her while she ran away laughing.

"MOON. BYUL. YI. When I catch you, I WILL END YOU!"

 

"I'd like to see her try." Hwasa joked into Wheein's ear.

Wheein then grabbed Hyejin's collar. The girl was pretty surprised when she was pulled forward. Wheein then went ahead and planted one on her.

 

Jung Wheein has game...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh gogobebe did well... I'm proud lol  
> Let's ignore the drama about weird men in the back and remember that petty fights ruin the fun...  
> Even if it was kind of a meh move from those dudes... Idols in general could all use a breather and be humans instead of "perfect gods" or whatever...


	5. Pubescent behaviour?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can totally see this happening tbh...

Yongsun didn't mean to... It was an accident. More or less... It was supposed to be just a quick shower, but she had gotten distracted by the music. So, when she was lost in the sounds, dancing in front of Byul's bathroom mirror, she didn't hear Byul coming back from the convenience store... She didn't hear the "Yong, I'm back! I'm taking a shower before dinner!" because she was too busy shaking her ass to TVXQ!'s "Mirotic". So, when byul entered the bathroom, in the middle of pulling her her hoodie over her head, she screamed murder.

"Y-Yong? Wha-? Ack!"

Byul slipped over a wet spot on the tiles and crashed straight into Yongsun's naked body. They almost dropped harshly onto the tiles, but Byul somehow managed to steady them, while still partially stuck into her striped hoodie.

"Byul...!" Yongsun screached, slapping the poor werewolf.

"Ow! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you-!"

"Not that!"

Kim Yongsun tried to breathe properly.

"I'm naked..."

Byul froze.

"Oh..."

Silence...

"I can't see anything while I'm stuck in this thing, though..." Byul mumbled.

Yong eyed the wolf. She snorted. Well, she was not wrong...

"Ugh, come here, idiot."

Yongsun then proceeded to pull the thing over Byul's head.

"Wait! UNNIE! You're **naked** , remember?"

Too late. Okay, Yongsun wanted to punch herself now for being this stupid. Well, she didn't expect byul to blush that hard... Where did the usual greasiness go? Yong decided that her face was cute.

"Well... It's not like you haven't seen this before..."

"But that was before p-p-uberty..." Byul said, voice trembling.

Right. Yongsun was still pressed up against  Byul, with an arm thrown over the wolf's shoulder.

"Am I making you nervous?" Yongsun whispered.

The way Byul reacted to her voice made her think that the younger woman was about to burst any second.

"You are making me many things right now..." Byul breathed out, making something close to intense eye-contact.

"Oh..."

She gulped.

"You finally got the other end of the stick... P-payback for making me feel those things..." Yong whispered, almost too soft for Byul to hear.

"Yong, this is dangerous-!" Byul tried.

But she didn't care. Byulwoof was being cute. She cupped the wolf's cheek and kissed her. A low growl rumbled in the back of Byul's throat.

"Enjoy your shower, puppy..."

And then she walked out the bathroom. The confused look on Byul's sexually frustrated face was hilariously adorable. Yong almost felt bad, but she was pleased with her revenge. She made sure to hold Byul's attention on her body long enough. Honestly, she was surprised at her own bold moves, but Byul's wolf puberty gave her all these chances.

 

Okay, Byul's foul mood wasn't part of her tactics... She kind of felt bad. Although, it was cute how grouchy Byul could munch snacks in front of the TV. Yongsun tried to come up with a plan...

"Byul."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

Byul stopped munching.

"What for, Yong?"

The wolf was pretty confused.

"For getting you all worked up..."

Byul sighed and shook her head, giving Yongsun a smile.

"Unnie, you are such a sweetheart... But, the thing to blame are these spikes in my hormone levels. And it will only get worse..."

Poor Byulwoof...

"Well... Why don't we just get this over with then?" Yongsun heard herself blurt out.

Byul just shrugged and looked back at the TV.

 

 

Silence.

 

"Wait, what????"


	6. Fuck puberty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried

_Yo, this is Moonbyul, I can't pick up now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you!_

Wheein cursed loudly at the sound of that dreadful beep. Hyejin was shocked.

"Where did you learn **those** words?"

Wheein just let out a frustrated growl.

"They missed practise!"

Hyejin snorted.

"Hyegi, Byul and Unnie **never** miss practise. What if something happened? Something bad??!"

"Have you tried calling Unnie? Maybe Byul distracted her again... You know how they get when they start flirting..."

Wheein threw her hands up in pure frustration.

"I left like seven voice messages! Listen!"

She dialed Yongsun this time.

_Ah! This is Kim Yongsun, I'm currently unavailable. Please leave a message if it's urgent and I will call you back as soon as I can!_

"I see... Well maybe they're doing something else?"

Wheein gave her a confused look. Realisation hit her when she noticed Hyejin's smirk.

"You don't think... Oh my God!"

 

 

The loud guitar riff from Yongsun's ringtone started playing again. But it didn't get more reaction than an annoyed growl from Yong herself. The phone was probably still stuck in her jeans, which had been thrown somewhere next to the door. Her attention was pulled back to Byul, who was leaving hot bites on her left shoulder.

"Fuck..."

Byul let out an amused breath at the sound of the curse word.

"Shut up!" Yongsun muttered.

The wolf snickered and leaned back up to kiss her. Yongsun let her nails graze her back. Byul growled into the kiss.

"You still drive me totally bonkers, Yong..." Byul whispered against her lips.

"Really?"

The answer she got was the wolf moving her head to nibble on her nape. Yongsun hoped that she would succeed hiding those marks afterwards, because it was totally worth the risk.

And there was the guitar riff again. Byul ignored it, leaving kisses down Yong's torso, all the way down towards her abdomen.

"Ngh... Byul-ah..." Yongsun groaned at the soft nips on her stomach.

**Wind flower... Wi-wind flower...**

Of course... Now it was Byul's phone that disturbed them.

"Don't pick up..." Yongsun begged.

"Wasn't going to." Byul snorted, curling her fingers around the last piece of clothing.

She threw Yongsun's underwear somewhere, earning a gasp from the owner. Their eyes met.

"You are beautiful like a morning sunrise."

Of course, that earned Byul a whack on her head.

"Greasy!" Yong scolded.

"Should I stop?"

"Moon Byul Yi, don't you dare!"

 

 

Hyejin tried to keep up with Wheein's angry pace. They had reached Yongsun's building.

"When I find them, I will kill them..." Wheein gnarled.

Angry Wheein was adorable, Hyejin decided.

"Oh! Wheein-ssi! Hyejin-ssi!"

They were greated by an older version of Yongsun.

"Ah, good day, Unnie!" Hyejin greeted her, holding Wheein back by her waist.

"Did you come looking for Yongsun?"

"Yes." Wheein gruffed.

Yonghee chuckled.

"Well, I think you'll have to try elsewhere, she wasn't home."

Wheein scoffed.

"Do you have any idea where we might find her?"

Yonghee shook her head.

"Maybe she's off playing with Byul-ssi, but I haven't been able to reach her on the phone."

"Oh, we know. I have called her a few times..." Wheein blurted out.

"Maybe they just fell asleep, I think Byul might not feeling well, Yongsun texted me something likethat this morning." Yonghee said helpfully.

"Ahh, thanks, Unnie! C'mon Wheepup, let's go to Byul's!" Hyejin said, dragging wheein w-away before she exploded in front of Solar's older sister.

 

 

"Fuck, we missed practise..." Yongsun murmured, checking her phone.

"Oops..." Byul muttered.

Yong let her head drop back onto Byul's chest. The heavy breathing of the wolf calmed her down a bit.

"Wheein is going to be very upset, isn't she?"

"Probably..."


End file.
